This invention relates to soft bodied fishing lures, such as plastic worms, minnows and the like, and more particularly to improved ways of rigging fish hooks on such lures. Prior riggings for soft bodied fishing lures often employed several disconnected components, and all components often were not at hand when they were needed on a lake or stream when a fisherman had to repair, modify or change a lure body or the hook being used. Also, prior riggings did not always permit tuning or changing the action or motions of the lure as it was drawn through water.